The present invention relates.to personal computers or computers for servers to be used for configuration of computer networks.
Heretofore, a personal computer that radiates heat generated from electronic equipment and component parts built in a casing with a radiator made of an aluminum sheet was disclosed in an official gazette of Japanese patent laid-open publication No. H-11-145665 and the like. Furthermore, cooling of the heat of electronic equipment and component parts of the computer by a fan has been carried out in the past.
The servers to be used in networks are driven continuously for 24 hours, and how to deal with heat radiation is an essential condition. Although the conventional servers have built-in radiators or fans in the casing to radiate the heat of a hard disk or CPU, this radiation configuration leads to the problem of a bigger structure of the entire computer system, and moreover, it leads to the problem of increased cost.
An object of the present invention is to solve the foregoing problems.
The present invention provides computers suitable for a small size at low cost. A CPU and hard disk are provided; in a casing, and the casing constitutes a radiator sheet made of aluminum. The CPU and the hard disk device are mounted on an inner wall surface of the casing. The heat generated at the CPU and the hard disk device is absorbed by the casing so that the casing inhibits temperature increases in the CPU and the, hard disk device.
Furthermore, the present invention is so configured that the CPU, hard disk device, control IC and memory IC are provided in the casing, and a circuit substrate is fixed in the casing. The CPU, control IC and memory IC are disposed on the circuit substrate. The casing is made from the radiating sheet of aluminum, and the hard disk device is fixed to a support sheet made of aluminum that tightly adheres to the casing. The heat generated at the hard disk device is transmitted to the casing through the support sheet and is absorbed by the casing. The control IC and the memory IC adhere to a heat sink sheet made of aluminum that is fixed to the casing, and the heat generated at the control IC and the memory IC is transmitted to the casing through the heat sink sheet and is absorbed by the casing. The CPU tightly adheres to a heat sink block made of aluminum, one heat pipe made of a radiating metallic material adheres to this heat sink block, and an other heat pipe comes into contract with the casing. The heat generated at the CPU is transmitted to the casing through the heat sink block and the heat pipe, and is absorbed by the casing. The casing is integrally formed with heat radiating fins. The other heat pipe comes into contact with the vicinity of a portion of the heat radiating fins.